


Cane and Ella's Love Song

by dainochild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's Cane has been admiring Mycroft Holmes' Umbrella from afar. Their love knows no boundaries, reason or logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane and Ella's Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beanie).



> Original prompt was 'john watsons cane and mycroft holmes umbrella'. I don't even.

Cane had first glimpsed her from afar, discarded by yet another in a string of psychosomatic men. She was beautiful as she twirled, unafraid of doing what she wanted despite the grim setting of London at murder o’clock. Cane knew he ought not dare dream it, had been burnt too many times before (literally), and yet…

Yet what is a cane without dreams? And she was all he dreamt of. All he sought. All he craved. All he needed. His passion burnt so strongly that Cane thought he would combust where he gathered dust.

Cane could gather dust no longer, could no longer wait for the psychosomatic to return. He needed her.

He took her in the night. She was shy about it, but that just made her all the more perfect. Cane called her Ella. It was a night of such beauty, of such passion, that all cautions slipped from Cane’s mind.

When Mycroft Holmes found them tangled together in the morning, he pulled Cane from the weeping Ella and threw him in the bin. Mycroft Holmes’ large hand closed around Ella, trapping her forever.

Cane wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
